My Life
by chicchick404
Summary: University is hard and stressful. When Amu is struggling to manage her life, a mysterious stranger appears and listens to all her concerns. What relationship will this lead to and what trouble will it bring?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm trying to write this story because the plot just hit me out of no where. It's going to be pretty short and I probably won't write anymore if there aren't any responses so let me know if you want me to continue. Thanks! *Disclaimer to the characters of Shugo Chara* (and as always, no editing or any kind of review done whatsoever)**

Hi, my name is Hinamory Amu and I'm a freshman at Seiyo University. I got accepted in to Bachelors of Nursing and I have a boyfriend that I have been dating for a year and a half. This is my life and it's absolutely horrible at the moment.

When I started University, I thought my life would be amazing. I was finally free of the hell hole called high school and I thought I could start anew. You know, like new people new place new life. My boyfriend for almost two years applied to the same bachelors as me and we applied for our classes together so we could take the same classes. It really sounded perfect when I planned it out. I was ready for the change and I couldn't wait for the start of the semester.

Even the start of the semester was okay. The workload was crazy but I kept up somehow with energy drinks and sleepless nights. My grade was pretty decent and I liked most of my professors. Then the midterm season hit and it hit freaking hard. When people think "midterm" you would think that you take one exam for every class and be done with it right? Well. I was dead wrong. Starting mid October, it was weeks filled with exams, quizzes and assignments and there were at least three things that was due during a week. Every. Week. Even this wasn't that bad. Sure, there was a lot of stuff due and I was practically running off of less than three hours of sleep every day but I survived. Then shit literally started falling apart in my life.

I had this issue dealing with stress in grade 10 so I got depressed. I wouldn't eat, wouldn't get out of bed and wouldn't go to school. I didn't talk to anyone about this and no one knew what was wrong with me. My parents both went to work early in the morning and by the time they were off work and at home, it was time for me to be home anyways. It probably helped that I was always the responsible older sister that did no wrong. My friends just thought I was sick or had a test the next period and I ditched that one class to study for it. This excuse was always believable because I used to have a horrid immune system. It wasn't really "immune" to anything. I was coughing and had a fever most days and in grade 11 I had pneumonia twice. Not once, but two times in a span of couple months. This cycle of ditching and not going to school and silently crying myself to sleep every night went on for quite a bit. But that semester ended and I recovered during the summer break of that year and had an awesome year of grade 11. The depression didn't come back so I thought I recovered from it and happily ignored the fact that I was ever depressed in the first place. It did come back though.

Once the midterms hit and I was literally struggling to pass courses and tests the signs of depression I experienced in grade 10 slowly started to appear. I still went to classes but I was late for the first class everyday because I had such a hard time waking up. I started to eat less which brought back the iron deficiency. It probably didn't help that I was working two jobs and volunteering at a nursing home at the same time. I was feeling so worn down I felt like giving up on everything.

You're probably wondering how my boyfriend didn't notice my mood changes and struggles right? He was so busy with his own stuff and was so stressed out himself that he didn't really have time to consider me and my emotion on top of his. He was actually adding on to my stress more than anything. He got overly emotional and I would have to listen to his problems when I already had enough on my hands as is. He thought I was doing better than him because I was still smiling and laughing and seemed like I had a lot of time. In reality, I was breaking apart with no one to lean on. It felt like the world was closing in on me.

When I was ready to give up on everything, I met someone. He walked in on me when I was silently crying on what I thought was an isolated place on the campus that no one knew about. I had my earbuds in so I didn't notice him until he wiped my tears with his thumb. I stood up because I was surprised and stared at the stranger who just wiped my tears away. He was the definition of tall dark and handsome. He had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He towered over my average height of five foot three with his six feet. The first thing he said to me was "you can talk to me if you want." You know what they say, sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger and at that point I was ready to blow and really needed someone to listen to me. So, I broke down in front of him and he just sat there beside me listening to everything. After that embarrassing incident, I did feel better. Not completely okay, but better.

Couple weeks passed and I went back to that place to relax for a bit. I'm not really good with people and people generally stressed me out and made me more tired than I already was so I searched for places that was quiet and free of people. So, I sat there, beside a heating vent with my earbuds in and closed my eyes for a bit. When I woke up, he was there again. Me being me, screamed. After all, I didn't plan on seeing mister stranger again for like maybe the rest of my life. He just smiled at me and said "not crying this time huh." When I tried to walk away with a blushing face, he grabbed my phone, opened MY phone with the fingerprint scanner and casually added his number to my contact list. Then he walked away first with a casual "call me when you need someone to talk to".

Weeks passed by and in couple weeks it would be the finals and the end of the semester. My relationship with Tadase was getting worse by the day and on top of the stress I was feeling with everything going on, didn't feel like trying to make a relationship that was falling apart better. This was when I thought of mister stranger who just listened to me quietly and offered me a place to lean on when I needed it the most. So, I scrolled through the contact list to find his name and at the same time realized that I have no idea what his name is. So, I scrolled through, looking for a name that I don't recognize instead of the ones that I do. I found his name pretty quick because I really don't have much numbers saved unless it's people I'm really close to. 'Ikuto' is what he saved his number as and I assumed that it was his name and texted him to see if he was willing to listen to me again. He replied with 'sure, I'll meet you at the place in 10.' So, I went to see Ikuto.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's another chapter I popped out... I have finals tomorrow. I'm a definition of a procrastinator. This fanfic is basically 70% imagination and 30% what actually goes on in uni. I know my chapters are really short and the spelling and grammar is horrible but still... please R &R I would appreciate it very much! Hope you enjoy! (The disclaimer is still the same)**

After grabbing a cup of salted caramel mocha, I went to go see Ikuto. When I got there, he was leaning against the heater and typing on his laptop.

"You could've said no if you're busy right now you know." I said guiltily. After all it was the last two weeks before final exams start and everything was due and when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. Like I personally had three essays, two group presentations, anatomy and physiology lab final and a portfolio that I haven't even started putting together due in a span of two weeks. Let's not forget the two jobs and the volunteering I do.

"No it's fine. I just have a bunch of group projects and no one's doing anything for it so I'm not gonna bother. I was just writing b.s for an essay that's due for this gen ed class." Ikuto replied.

"Oh. Okay. If you say so." I said as I sat against the wall adjacent to the one he was leaning against.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" He asked.

So I told him about the relationship issues I had with Tadase. I told him about how the relationship was falling apart. How it I feel like I'm the only one who supports all the emotional burden between the two of us and how I feel alone even when I'm with Tadase. I even told Ikuto one thing that I didn't even want to admit to myself; the fact that I don't really love Tadase anymore. I don't feel anything but guilt when he says 'I love you' to me and I reply back with 'love you too'. It feels like Tadase doesn't really know me and it's probably because he really doesn't.

"Why are you still dating him then? You obviously know the solution to your problem." Ikuto stated.

"It's sorta complicated." I sighed and it really was. I've dated Tadase long enough to get to know his parents. I've known his parents long enough that I know that they treat me like I'm their daughter. I've dated him long enough that all my friends are his friends. Finally, I've loved him long enough to not want to hurt him.

"Then distance yourself for a bit. If he doesn't notice that then the relationship between you two are really nothing. If he does notice but don't attempt to talk to you than he doesn't really care for you like a boyfriend should." Ikuto said.

It sounded like a good solution but the truth is, I haven't really talked to Tadase in a while. I was busy and he was busy and when I had time I was busy catching up on sleep.

"I'm gonna stop thinking about this until my finals are done. This is giving me unnecessary headache." I told him.

"Mkay, whatever you think is best." He replied.

After the end of that conversation, I just drank my coffee and he just did his homework. We sat there for two hours just chilling silently like we've known each other for... well... more than couple weeks. It was nice. I didn't feel alone and stranded even if it was for a little while.

I was feeling content and relaxed until I realized that I knew nothing about Ikuto other than his name and major. I knew nothing about him and he basically knew everything about me. I didn't even know how old he was! So, I turned around, yanked his earbuds out and stared at him gaping like a fish because I was so shocked that I couldn't find the words. When I finally got my brain working and asked him the question he just laughed at me. Like full out laughed at me.

"I basically know your whole life and the only thing you ask about me is my age?" He laughed.

"Well ya..." mumbled while blushing dark red.

Turns out Ikuto is 20 and in third year of business and his last name is Tsukiyomi. Right. Name and age; that's good to know about a person who you told your entire life story to. After that information Ikuto told me a bit more. The fact that he plays violin, lives in an apartment near campus and that he owns a car. After Ikuto finished his essay we grabbed something to eat and he dropped me off home. I never really click with anyone and it takes time for me to get used to people so I was very shocked at the fact that I did click with Ikuto. I clicked with him so well that I reached out first to see him.

After Ikuto dropped me off, I sat in my room and the loneliness and the darkness started creeping back. There were so much things to do. Too much. It made me not want to do anything. It made the hours I spent with Ikuto feel like a dream. It was as if the whole world was crashing down on me and Ikuto just held up the inevitable for just a little while. So, my little world started crumbling again. Slowly but surely, I was losing things one by one. I didn't hand in one of my essays that was worth 30 percent of my GNED course. That just crashed my GPA completely. The group project that was supposed to fill that gap even just a little bit went horrible. The girl who was part of my group of four never showed up for a group meeting and didn't finish her part of the presentation until just before the class started. I almost had a melt down right then and there. The lab test didn't turn out as well as I thought it would. I just lost motivation to do anything at all. End of the semester was approaching fast and there was still too much things to do and I didn't have the motivation to start anything. All the while this was happening I still smiled, went to school, went to work and volunteering and I never let anyone know of my depression or mental conditions.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! I definitely should be studying right now… but, like always, plot bunnies pop up at the most inappropriate times. This chapter is probably going to be the choppiest chapter I have written so far and I apologize for bringing a chapter like this even after the review about the grammar. Same disclaimer as previous chapters and also to all the movies I list in this chapter. Please RR, I really appreciate it. Thanks, and hope you enjoy!**

The weeks passed by and so did the finals that I didn't study for. My GPA was definitely not going to look like rainbows and unicorns after this. But what's done is done and I couldn't go back to study for it no matter how much I regret and cry over it. After the last of my finals were done I slept like the dead for approximately 14 hours. It was finally Christmas break and I didn't have school, work or volunteering for 10 days straight. Tadase and I still don't talk much even if we have plenty of time to talk and hangout. I spent day after day holed up in my room until I realized that I probably wanted to get out of the house when my relatives came to celebrate Christmas Eve. My family has this weird tradition of spending Christmas Eve together and I wouldn't have minded much if it was just my immediate family but when I say family, I literally mean the whole damn family. You know, uncles, aunts, cousins and all. So in my defense I have plenty of reasons to refuse "family time" and want to get out of the house when the army came in. I have zero desire to spend my Christmas Eve babysitting. So when I was planning my escape route and figuring out what I was going to do all day and all night tomorrow my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered groggily while putting my phone on speaker so I wouldn't have to physically attach myself to the phone.

"Well someone's been doing nothing all day." Came the reply in a voice that vaguely seemed familiar. That's when I checked the caller ID and what do you know it's mister stranger catching me when I'm stuck in a rock and a hard place again.

"Uh huh" I answered absent mindedly wondering how he timed things so well.

"Well someone sounds happy to get a call from me." Ikuto replied sarcastically.

"Nope, just got nothing in my head and you called me when I was planning my escape route." I said.

"Escape route? What do you need that for?" He asked.

"Christmas Eve. Family gathering. Not participating. Gotta escape. Any more questions?" I replied.

"Actually yes, since you seemed to be stuck planning your escape route, I'll plan for you. Do you remember where my apartment is?" He asked.

"I know approximately, I can find it if you send me the address." I answered.

"Good, come over whenever and dress comfy but bring another outfit for dinner. I'm taking you to a semi formal looking bar that has amazing food." He said.

"Okay, I'll be there whenever I wake up. Can I shower at your place?" I asked.

"Mhm. Just bring your stuff if you don't want to use two in one shampoo conditioner thing." He replied.

"Kay, sounds good, I'll see you, bye!" I said as I hung up.

As soon as I hung up, Ikuto texted me the address to his apartment. Since I finally knew what I was doing when I escaped from hell hole called family gathering, I had to find a good enough excuse to get out of the house tomorrow. After digging through my brain, I decided to go with 'my friend is living in a dorm and she isn't going back home for Christmas and doesn't have anyone to spend Christmas with' excuse. I had enough friends that live in dorms and some really weren't going back home for Christmas but just in case, I decided text one of my high-school friends that was going to a different university in the city to see if she was willing to cover for me if needed.

When everything was set up as needed, I called my mom, explained the situation and she let me go without much questions. After that was done and out of my way, I packed what I needed to stay at Ikuto's for the whole day. I packed a black body-con dress that ended around mid thigh and a pair of thigh high boots that gave me an extra inch or two with a bomber jacket so it didn't make me look too dressed up. Then came the make up and the curling wand with travel pack toiletries. I was going to walk out of this house tomorrow with sweats, hoodies and runners so I needed to bring everything with me if I didn't want to look like… well look like I just rolled out of bed. With the packing done, I showered and buried myself in blankets and pillows. For a minute or two I debated if I should text Tadase and tell him what's up but decided against it just before I sent it. For the rest of the night I browsed my gallery looking at old pictures of Tadase and I. I fell asleep wondering where this relationship was heading.

When I woke up the next day, it was 10:30 a.m. I decided to ditch the breakfast and changed into what I laid out last night. Grabbing my keys, wallet and bag I walked out and started my car. While the car was warming up, I texted Ikuto to let him know that I was on my way. The drive wasn't very long but the snowy roads made driving a little more stressful than it normally was. When I got to the apartment, I parked in the closest visitor parking to Ikuto's placed and checked my phone to see if Ikuto answered. He let me know that he left the door open so that I could just come in and that's exactly what I did.

When I first entered the apartment, it was completely obvious that a guy was living in it. It wasn't messy or dirty but it lacked the personal touches that a woman would have put in to a place she was living in. The fact that the colors that decorated the apartment was black, blue, gray and white other than the hardwood floor didn't help with the obviousness. The second thing I noticed was the amazing smell of breakfast drifting out of the kitchen. While I never usually ate breakfast in the morning, I loved the classic pancake, eggs and bacon combo. I loved it to the point where I would go find restaurants that offered breakfast 24/7 just so I could eat breakfast when it wasn't breakfast. So, me being me, and knowing that what I smelled was definitely bacon and eggs – if I was lucky maybe even pancake – I followed the smell to the kitchen.

"Hey" Ikuto greeted me when I got to the kitchen.

"Hi," I greeted back and answered with, "can I have coffee with whatever you're having for breakfast?"

At that question, Ikuto simply laughed and told me that coffee is self served and breakfast will be done in five. It wasn't that I relied on coffee to wake me up or anything, it's just a habit I developed over the years of school. I drank one too many energy drinks and took one too many caffeine pills during the school years that coffee really didn't do much for me in terms of what caffeine was supposed to do. But nevertheless, I poured myself a cup of coffee and as if this wasn't my first time visiting Ikuto's place, I got him a cup too.

"I dunno how you drink your coffee so it's just black." I said as I handed the cup over. I personally loved black coffee and was too used to it to try coffee with cream or sugar. Both my parents drank coffee black so I just got into a habit of drinking mine black as well.

"Black is fine, thanks." He answered as he took the cup. "Let's go sit at the table, I'll bring the plates over."

It was a quiet breakfast. It was also one of the most relaxing meals I had in a while. It was also a meal where I found out that Ikuto doesn't eat his eggs with ketchup but with salt and pepper. It was also the reason why I had to eat my eggs with salt and pepper. Ikuto didn't own ketchup. Other than the missing ketchup incident, it was the best breakfast I have had in years.

After breakfast and three more cups of coffee later, Ikuto asked me what I wanted to do.

"We could watch movies, you know, do a marathon on a series." I suggested.

"We could do that. What series though?" He asked.

"Fast and Furious, Iron Man, Captain America, Superman, Dead Pool, How to Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Minions…" I listed while I looked up at the ceiling. When I looked back at him, I could tell that he was holding his laugh in.

"You are so laughing at my choice in movies." I stated while staring accusingly at him.

"It's hard not to. I mean, you started fine with the first series and then I could see your obsession with superheroes, then you started listing animation movies that I know are made for kids." He answered while laughing at me.

"I will so make you watch at least two of the movies you just laughed at. And that, is a promise." I stated as I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

After stating my declaration, I ran to the living room and grabbed the TV remote and went straight to Netflix. Then I proceeded to playing How to Train Your Dragon. In reality, Ikuto didn't have to watch it at all. He could have just grabbed his laptop or his phone and put on his headphones to do whatever he wanted. Despite this fact, he still sat beside and watched both the first and the second movie with me. He also stared at me like I was crazy when I started saying the lines with the characters. It was totally not my fault that I watched those movies like seven times. It just happened, but it helped that I really liked those movies too.

We watched one or two more movies after that but they didn't really stick in my head. I got up a couple times to grab food or drinks or to go to the bathroom and other times I just straight up fell asleep. In my defence, Ikuto's couch is really comfy, I had a soft blanket and Ikuto made a great pillow. I mean, who wouldn't fall asleep right? Yeah, right.

The truth is, when I'm with Ikuto, the rest of the world just falls silent. It doesn't bother me or worry me, I can just be myself and feel comfortable. He gives me a chance to relax and have fun. He gives me a moment to be free.

We spent the rest of the day like that. Just hanging around each other whether we were watching something together or just browsing separately. We laughed at stupid videos on Facebook and shared music through taking turns on playing random songs on our playlists. Then when it was close to 7 p.m. we decided to start getting ready to go out. I hopped in the shower first and switched with Ikuto afterwards. While he was in the shower, I dried my hair, curled it and did my make up after I got dressed. Of course, him being a guy got out of the shower when I was just starting to curl my hair.

The dress I had on was showy. While it didn't expose any cleavage, and wasn't inappropriately short, it was very, very tight. I didn't have the greatest figure in the world but I did have enough to fill out the dress pretty nicely which is the reason I bought the stupidly expensive piece of cloth in the first place. I also curled my waist length hair in to lose waves. For the make up, I just put on winged eyeliner and some mascara and called it a day.

By the time I was done, Ikuto's hair was done and he was dressed in a black v- neck sweater and black jeans and he had time to stare at me while I was drawing my eyes on. I just rolled my eyes at him and continued through the rest of my make up routine.

"Aren't you going to be cold in that dress?" Ikuto asked when we were on our way to go out.

With out saying anything, I just simply pulled out my thigh high boots and held it out to him.

"Ah, got it." He nodded.

After putting the shoes on, I asked him, "How do I look?" and turned in a circle for the full effect.

"You look beautiful, common, lets get going." He said as he grabbed me by my hand.

Even when I knew that I shouldn't have, I felt myself blush at his words. Feeling guilty and happy along with too many other emotions, I just followed Ikuto out the door.


End file.
